Remembering Gallifrey
by ksmelville
Summary: The Doctor remembers his life back on Gallifrey before he stole the TARDIS. This is my first fanfic. I'm also bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi y'all. This is my first fan fiction. I also have not written anything in awhile. I **

**hope y'all enjoy this. Please review. Thanks for reading. There will be more chapters. **

Amy had just been taking by the Silences. Rory was not a happy man, in fact he was very

furious. He was yelling at the Doctor, who was in deep thought on the stairs in the

TARDIS control room. But the Doctor wasn't listening to Rory. Amy had told him she

was pregnant. And somehow it reminded him of when his wife told him the great news.

It was a cold winter morning, and the Doctor had just woken up. He saw his wife laying beside him, still asleep. He loved the way she slept. She was so beautiful, and he loved her so, so much. He was a lucky man. He loved her freckles, sometimes he wished he had freckles. Maybe one day, he thought. He loved her long brown hair, and her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He wondered how she could love him so much, and she wondered the same thing. It was their 25th anniversary, and he was planning something special. She was also. He was planning to go up on a hill they first met on, but didn't go to often. He was going to bring some of their favorite foods, as well as a picnic. He couldn't wait for the day to get started. He stood up and kissed her on her forehead. He went to go cook breakfast , letting her sleep in for a little more. She loved it when he cooked, he was a great chef. She swore his omelets were the best in the universe, and she was right. She walked into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and hair all messed up. The Doctor hugged her and kissed her on the lips telling her happy anniversary and that he loved her with his whole hearts. She said the same thing kissing him again. They ate breakfast, got dressed and then got ready to go. It took them awhile to get to that hill, but it was worth it. They ran up the hill and collapsed, laughing hysterically. They laid on the deep red grass under the tree with bright red and orange leaves. They stared into each other eyes, loving each other with all their hearts. They had just eaten supper, and the twin suns were setting when she told him the great news. The corners of her mouth were touching her ears, she was smiling so big. She said she was pregnant with a little baby boy. She was so excited and he was too, but was surprised when she said so. All his life he had wanted a son. Now he would. The Doctor kissed her on her lips for a long time. They then sat there for awhile longer, looking up at the stars. His favorite thing was looking up at the stars. Now he just found out his beautiful wife was pregnant, and he could not be more happy.

That was one of the happiest days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Doctor Who. I wished I did, but do not. **

"Doctor!" Rory yelled.

"Umm... right, sorry. What were you saying?" The Doctor said, coming out of his daze.

"My wife had just been taken! We need to come up with a plan. We need to get her back. But you are just sitting there!" Rory complained. But the Doctor still sat there. He began to wonder if he was listening. Probably not. He was just sitting there.

It was his son's first day of school, and it had rained that night. The Doctor didn't want his little baby son to go to school, but his son was full of excitement. He had gotten up before his parents did. He had a hard time sleeping that night, he was so excited. The Doctor had a long day yesterday and didn't go to bed till really late. He wished his son would go back to bed for just a little longer. But his son would not. He kept jumping on his dad telling him to get his lazy butt up. He kissed his wife's forehead and they got out of bed. They each took a shower, and then sat down to eat breakfast when his wife exclaimed "Oh! I forgot I had a meeting at 7! I have to go if I don't want to be late."

"I'll make his lunch and make sure he gets to school. I love you more than you can possibly know." The Doctor said with a smile. " See you tonight, honey." Then he kissed her again. They stilled loved each other as much as they always had.

"Bye, love you both" she said as she left.

"O.K. Now we can have fun! Who wants chocolate pancakes?"

"I love chocolate pancakes!"

They made their way to the kitchen and made pancakes. They made a big mess too, but it was fun. He will clean it up after he go his son to school.

"Dad! We have to go. I'm going to be late!"

"Get your stuff then and lets go." said the Doctor.

They walked since the school wasn't to far off, and his wife had taken the car. As they walked his son started to get nervous. He kept asking what if the kids at school don't like him. Finally the Doctor stopped, got his knees, looked into his son's eyes, and said " Be yourself and people will like you for who you are. But what ever you do, do not change who you are. True friends will love you for who you are. If they want you to change, then they are not your true friends." They started walking again. "And anyways, you know the neighbor's son. You two are good friends. He starts school today too. Hang out with him."

"ok, dad, thanks."

They had just gotten inside the school when it started to rain again. The Doctor got his kid to his room and said "See you soon, and who loves you more than me?"

"No one, dad."

"Great. Bye, see you later."

The Doctor was glad it was raining. Nobody could see the tear run down his check. It seemed just like yesterday his little boy was born. His son was growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been super busy. Christmas as hectic, and I was gone the whole first week of January, then was gone again last weekend. Both were very tiring. Sorry, I'm rambling. Well enjoy, and hope you like it. And please review. Oh! I almost forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

The Doctor still had not moved from the stairs. Rory was growing impatient, tired, and a little hungry. But all he wanted was to find Amy. However he decided to go eat something. He knew the Doctor would stay that way for a while, and knew he would not be much help if he was weak from hunger. Maybe the Doctor would be out of his daydreaming when he got back. Rory walked down to the kitchen and started looking for something to cook. The Doctor was glad Rory left, he was wanting to be alone. He missed his home planet. The orange sky and burnt red leaves dancing on the trees as the wind moved ever so gracefully in the crisp air. The image reminded him of when he first saw the most beautiful thing in the world, and his the thing he stole from his own people, the TARDIS. He had always liked to think that he borrowed it, but in fact he stole it. He had no intention of taking it back, he never did. He had begun to think that the TARDIS had stolen him too.

The Doctor was taking his son to the Museum of Space Travel. He had been there when he was little, and could not wait to go back. He never knew why he had not gone back sooner. He really enjoyed it. He was glad his son would join him. His wife had died a few weeks ago, not wanting to regenerate. She claimed she had lived more than she thought was needed. He respected her for that. They needed something to get their attention off of that terrible day. His son had gotten married and had a little baby girl a while ago. She was about to start collage soon, too. But his son and his family came back to help his dad get though this. It was hard on the Doctor. He never liked endings.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor let a tear roll down his cheek. He loved that woman so much, maybe a little more than Rose. He loved Rose with both his hearts, but his wife will still be his first love, except maybe the TARDIS. She had been there in his darkest moments, and in his happiest. She would always comfort him, when he need him.

His son didn't really want to go to the museum, but decided that it would be good for his dad to get out of the house. It was just going to be the two of them, a son and father day. As he and his son walked up the steps to the museum, the Doctor handed his son some money to pay. The Doctor had to go to the bathroom. He had drank a lot on the way to the there. His son was looking at the time travel rules, when he met back up with him. They went trough the area dedicated to the past. Then they went through the area dedicated to the future. The tour guide told them about interfering with other races, and planets, even if everybody knew it already. It was a very strict law. The tour guide guided them to a room with the different stars. He loved that place. It looked and felt like you were actually in space. It was one of the best feelings he ever had. It made him want to run away from everything. Not just his wife's death, but everything, the way The Council was ruling, the fact that the Time Lords had stopped being the wonderful race they once were, and the stupid talk about war. And don't get him started on the new law about not interfering with other planets. The Doctor really disagreed with it. He thought that the Time Lords should help other races through their difficult times. But the Council thought very different, and he disliked that. Time Lords were supposed to help others, not sit back and do nothing. He liked to remember the Time Lords from the past, always helping other races and creating planets and galaxies and black holes. Now the Time Lords were so selfish. He was getting mad. Finally they left the room and made it to the Doctor's favorite part, the time and space machines. They started out with the oldest and made their way to the newest. The guide told them a little about each one. When they reached the Type 40 TARDIS, the Doctor fell in love. He stared at it for what seemed hours, but was only minutes. They tour made it way to the next one, but the Doctor was still staring at it. "Come on Dad, the tour is leaving us behind." his son mentioned. However, the Doctor did not hear him, he was to busy daydreaming of seeing the stars. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" asked the Doctor. His son just rolled his eyes. His dad had often told him his dreams of seeing the stars, and saving races and planets. The Doctor decided right then and there that he had to borrow it, just for one little trip. He had taken classes on how to fly one before the council made it a law not to interfere with other planets. Sure he had failed, but he could do it. He had to. Surly it wasn't that hard. Finally he took his eyes off of that sexy thing. He would be back soon, very soon.

**In the next chapter he... Opps, Spoilers. :) Hoped you enjoyed it. And please review. I enjoy them, good or bad. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
